megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo
Apollo is a demon in the series. History One of the Twelve Olympians in the Greek mythology and also worshiped in the ancient Rome, Apollo was originally associated with arts, such as music and poetry, but was later transfigured into the god of the Sun, overshadowing Helios. He is the son of Zeus, the king of gods, and Leto, a mortal woman. He is also the twin brother of Artemis. After his birth, the jealous Hera sent the deadly serpent, Python, to assassinate his mother, but the infant Apollo, equipped with a bow and arrows lent by Hephaetsus, successfully killed the creature before it could cause any harm. While reaching his adulthood, Hermes gave him the first lyre (which he later gave to his son, Orpheus, who "mastered" the lyre) in exchange for the caduceus, and Apollo became the master of musical instruments. Many mortals and even gods challenged him in a musical contest, but their skills were no match for his. While appearing in many tales, he had numerous lovers, females and males, many who often met tragic fates or had terrible lives. Among others are Daphne, Cassandra and Hyacinthus. Aside from arts, Apollo is also considered as the god of archery, prophecy and medicine, while at the same time, serves as the leader of the Muses. Appearances *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Sun Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Sun Arcana Profile ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei Apollo is one of the demons exclusive to the updated version of Megami Tensei II. His stats and skills resemble Ahura Mazda's. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Apollo appears as Tatsuya Suou's ultimate Persona in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, once the Red Eagle Mask is successfully collected. He excels at fire- and nuclear-based spells and is immune against those elements, including the elements Light and Dark. The skill Nova Kaiser can be chained to perform the Fusion Spell, Grand Cross along with the other main characters' Personas. His main weaknesses are water and ice. Reverse Apollo When the party reaches the end of the Leo Temple, they encounter Tatsuya's Shadow Self who wields this Persona. If Tatsuya is equipped with Apollo, after Shadow Tatsuya is defeated it will merge with its Reverse, gaining immunity to Nuclear and Darkness. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Apollo returns as Tatsuya Suou's ultimate Persona in Eternal Punishment. Following the events from Innocent Sin, as Tatsuya is the only one who retained the memories created in Innocent Sin, he is able to retain Apollo as his Persona and starts out with Apollo upon joining the party. His appearance is slightly altered and his combat skills remain the same, except that his immunity against darkness is absent and his skill Mutation skill is upgraded from Freidyne to Heat Kaiser. He's still able to perform Fusion spells, notably the Dragon Cross together with other main characters' Personas. If the player has save information from Innocent Sin, and they have this Persona, its stats will be transferred over. However, this was cut from the US version, since for PSX only Eternal Punishment was localized, and for PSP only Innocent Sin was localized. Stats ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Inital= |-| Post Leo Temple= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Gallery Trivia * Apollo's Persona design is reminiscent of the classic circus who usually wears flamboyant red coat and tall boots. Ringmaster functions like a manager or director in the circus performance, like Tatsuya Suou and Apollo who are leading his party and Muses respectively. * In Eternal Punishment, like the other characters, Apollo has a voicemail that can be heard if the EX Dungeon is completed with S rank. He is also the only Persona to have one. "I am thou, thou are I! The one from the sea of electrons! Necessity of the modern world, the extremely useful answering machine!" *Apollo and Hyperion, the ultimate Persona of Tatsuya's brother Katsuya are visually similar to each other, sharing several similar design points while retaining the color schemes of their owners. Category:Greco-Roman Mythology